Amanda Phantomhive
by LumpyDogOnFire
Summary: It is months after Ciel becomes a Demon, and he and his butler, Sebastian find a new town to settle down in. A wealthy town called Finx. While Ciel is regretting his decision to leave the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian has bigger plans awaiting Ciel...
1. Chapter 1

Amanda Phantomhive

Written by Ebony Hayes (Lumpydogonfire)

Chapter 1 – His butler, Re-starts

I do not own black butler (kuroshitsuji)

The streets of England were busier than usual this morning. Everywhere Ciel looked, people seemed to be gathering. Ciel, the now unaccomplished Demon, and his forever butler, Sebastian, walked past the crowed of people towards a small store that sold nothing but hats.

. This being the rich part of England, the hats were largely overpriced, but were still well suited for a wealthy young man like Ciel. Having left everything he owned at his mansion, Ciel was to shop for a whole new wardrobe.

'This, Sebastian' he stated. 'This is where I will re-build my life. Or whatever you may call this Demon state.'

Sebastian forced a small grin to present to his master. 'Yes, my lord. It's a shame though.'

Ciel frowned at Sebastian. 'What is a shame?'

Sebastian's smile grew wider. 'It's a shame you had to leave everyone behind. Your loyal servants, your business, Lady Elizabeth.'

Ciel paused in his place for a moment- re-thinking his decision to leave everything behind. Announcing to his closest friends in a short letter that he had died. 'Well, I can't go back there now. What would I say? That the letter was a mistake? No one of the Phantomhive family would make such a mistake, not even his butler.'

Without another word, Ciel and Sebastian entered the hat shop and were greeted politely by the shop owner.

'Is there anything I can help you with today, young man? Perhaps you're looking for a nice hat for formal attire?'

'no.' announced Ciel. 'Just a casual top hat for everyday outings.'

The old shop owner scratched at his mustache- thinking of the perfect, yet casual top hat that suited Ciel nicely.

'I don't think I own such a hat that would suit your, um, face structure.'

'When you say 'face structure' you truly mean, 'I don't have a hat to suit your eye patch.' Don't you?' said Ciel.

A tear of sweat ran down the old man's forehead 'umm, yes.' The old man sighed.

'Very well. I want a hat specially made for my 'face structure'. And I would like it done before Thursday. Am I clear?'

'Yes, of course, sir. Let me just take your measurements…'

Ciel and Sebastian left the store minutes later- Ciel being in a worse mood than he was before.

'Who does that old man think he's talking to! You would think he had never seen a man with an eye patch before!'

'And he most likely hasn't.' replied Sebastian.

'Huh?'

'Young master, this is one of the richest towns in all of London. They are wealthier then anything you are used to, my lord. Most people with an eye patch wouldn't dare to show their face in public around here. No body wants to waste their time on somebody who is imperfect.'

Ciel frowned some more. 'Are you calling me imperfect!'

'of course not, my lord. It is just unusual for people around here to wear eye patches. It is not that big-a-deal, young master. We should keep moving, at this rate we will still be shopping at night fall.'

Ciel covered his hand over his eye patch and bowed his head. 'Yes….lets move on…'


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda Phantomhive

Chapter 2- His butler, Regrets

Ciel's eyes fluttered open after the sunlight from his open window, woke him from his dreams. Ciel sat up to find Sebastian kneeling down beside the bed, holding black shoes and long black socks in his hands.

With one quick motion, Ciel pulled himself away from covers, and waited patiently as his butler carefully dressed him in the same clothes they had bought yesterday.

'I have prepared for you, Japanese Green tea this morning. It is not like the usual tea you would drink, but I hope it is to your liking, young master.'

Sebastian presented a tray of cups and Japanese green tea in front of him. Ciel hesitantly picked up a cup filled with the substance and sipped it slightly. Ciel's eyes widened. He spat out the warm tea in Sebastian's face, leaving Sebastian kneeling with a bowed head.

'That is revolting! You call this tea? Serve me something else!' yelled Ciel.

Sebastian picked himself up from the floor. 'Yes, my lord.' He bowed, before exiting the room holding the tray in his hands.

Sebastian replayed the same words in his head 'you will be my butler forever.' It echoed. Those words haunted him since the night Ciel became a Demon. Having to serve a greedy demon child for eternity, with nothing in return, made Sebastian's eyes colder than ever.

For two years before hand, Sebastian served the young master everyday with not a single complaint. He agreed to himself it would all be worth it in the end, once he had Ciel's soul in the grip of his hands.

Without Ciel's soul, the contract could have been broken and Sebastian could have been free. But during the contract with Ciel, Sebastian promised his master he would stay by his side for eternity. Even Demons have regrets, and Sebastian was regretting it all. Though the lust he had for his master's soul still remained, Ciel was worth nothing to him now.

'though my loyalty for my master has stood strong over these long years, I can no longer stand by him and hold up my duty with glee- knowing that I am at work for nothing…if I can not consume his soul…maybe I can consume his life.'


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda Phantomhive

Chapter 3- His butler, Noble

Ciel looked around the mansion he was now to call home. It was nothing like his old one, which made it easier for a new start.

'Not bad. It needs a little more work, but it will do nicely for the moment.'

Sebastian didn't respond to his master's compliment. Not even a smirk of appreciation formed upon his face. Satisfaction for his master's rare kindness didn't stand anymore.

The mansion stood just outside of town where hardly anyone lived. It was out of the way from society, but then again, was still in touch with society as well. A mansion of this size would take a hundred men to finish within a year. But for Sebastian, only a few days.

'To live in this town, you will need social nobility. 'Friends' as people refer to them. I have arranged for company this morning- a young lady, Amanda Conyard. She is quite well known here in Finx, to become an ally of her would set a nice reputation for you, young master.' Said Sebastian

'Amanda Conyard? How did you even manage to set up an arrangement with a lady with such a high rank?'

'With charm of course. Kindness can get you a long way if you play your cards right. Now, Lady Amanda is the noble daughter of Hank and Mona Conyard. They own the bank here, so be careful. The Conyard family is in charge of the riches here, but they are also in charge of the community. Get on the wrong side of them, and life here might be very difficult for you, my lord.'

Ciel took a moment to think, he found it strange how quickly the world had changed for himself. First he was a noblemen, head of the Phantomhive household, and now he was to work for the rank he once had.

'Very well, then. What time will Lady Amanda Conyard be arriving?'

'Lady Amanda and her maid will be arriving shortly. It should give me just enough time to make some afternoon tea.'

'So not that long, then?'

'No…'

'Good. From now on, I want a straight up answer, Sebastian. Is that understood?'

Sebastian wasn't amused with his master's wishes. But without comment, bowed to Ciel like he had done every day since their contract was decided. 'Yes, my lord'


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda Phantomhive

Chapter 4- His Butler, Welcoming

Ciel starred outside his window at the view of a gold plated carriage appearing from behind some green hills in the distance.

'This visit will determine my life here, wont it, Sebastian?' asked Ciel.

'Yes, my lord. But it's best not to think of it in that way, sir.'

Ciel sighed as he sat down in his brown chair in front of his desk. 'It's all or nothing. It's hard not to think about it…'

Sebastian's disappeared smile finally returned in that instant. But it was unusually more wicked than usual. 'I am with you until the end, Master…the very end.'

Ciel's eyes showed weakness. But soon he recovered his Barings and gave the next order, 'Sebastian, show our visitors our most humble hospitality.'

'Yes, my lord.'

Sebastian patiently waited for Lady Amanda Conyard and her maid to arrive outside the mansion.

Moments later, the gold plated carriage came to a stop. A petite figure slowly managed her way out of the carriage, being careful not to step on her own dress.

'Ah, Lady Amanda. I'm so glad you could make it; my master is waiting inside for your company.'

Before Amanda could reply, her maid had fallen face flat on the dirt.

'Oh dear, let me help you.' Said Sebastian as he rushed to assist her. 'You know, you should be more careful, any harder, and you could have broken your nose.'

Amanda wasn't amused at her maid's fall. She made impatient ticking noises with her mouth and simply laid her palm on her forehead to show her shame.

Her maid's face turned bright red 'I'm so sorry, my lady. I didn't-

'Calm down.' Amanda interrupted 'you're making a fool out of yourself. Dust off your dress and make sure not to bring any dirt inside the mansion.'

A stern eye was given to her maid as she followed Sebastian inside the Phantomhive mansion.

Ciel heard the main door of the mansion open and he stood up to present himself.

'Good afternoon, Lady Amanda. It is nice to finally make your acquaintance.'

A light but determined smile was presented back at Ciel. 'it's a pleasure to meet you too-

I'm sorry, but I never did get your actual name. your butler referred to you as 'master' with such respect. You are lucky to have such a butler working for you.'

'Thank you, but he is merely a butler. He serves me, that is his duty. My name is Ciel ph-

Ciel stopped in an instant. Realizing that his real name could give away more information than anyone should know. 'My name is Ciel, Ciel Fington'

Amanda gave a slight curtsey before carefully making her way over to Ciel.

'Shall we have some afternoon tea, Lady Amanda?'

'of course. But call me Mandie, it suits my face better, doesn't it?'

Ciel looked at Amanda's figure. She had long black hair all tied up in two pig tails that were tied up just above her ears. Her eyes were pure dark blue, like the ocean. Her lips were stained light red from the lip-stick she was wearing and her nose was in perfect shape and proportion.

Amanda's appearance reminded him of someone. Someone he once knew. He just couldn't think of the person she had a resemblance to. But without anymore thinking, Ciel finally smiled.

'of course.' He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda Phantomhive

Chapter 5- His butler, Demon

The day had almost come to an end. The day felt like it took forever after all the fake smiles and laughter Ciel had to act today. He was just glad the day was over.

Ciel and Sebastian led Amanda Conyard and her maid to the door, giggling at how the day played out. Amanda seemed to have been extremely fond of Ciel and his butler; it looked as if though she had known him for a life time.

'It was great meeting you today, Ciel Fington. I hope this won't be the last time we meet.'

Ciel forced a smile. 'It won't be.'

Sebastian then opened the door swiftly, but was amazed to see that within short time, the roads had been flooded from rain.

Amanda's eyes widened. 'A flood? But how are we going to go home?'

Suddenly, Amanda's maid gasped. 'Look, My lady! The horses from the carriage are gone!'

Ciel began to become less and less amused. 'Hmm, looks like they ran away to escape the storm…' Ciel sighed and hesitantly turned to face his butler. 'Sebastian, show Lady Amanda and her maid to the two guest rooms down the up stairs hall.'

Amanda gasped at Ciel's kindness. She soon began to smile gratefully. 'Are you sure that's alright, Ciel? Is it too much trouble for you?'

Ciel sighed once again. 'Not at all. It will be my honor to have you stay.'

'Besides.' Sebastian added. 'How on earth would you get home in this weather?'

Soon after Amanda and her maid had gone to sleep, Ciel stepped inside his office and sat at his desk to think.

Sebastian watched curiously as His master scribbled a light drawing on a white sheet of paper in front of him. '…Sebastian?' asked Ciel.

'Something the matter, my lord?'

'…what is this feeling?'

'I believe you are asking the wrong person for that advice, Master.'

Ciel looked up into Sebastian's cold, red eyes and began to chuckle. 'I guess I had forgotten who I was talking to…'

'Being a Demon, I can not understand what you humans feel, what you think, and the way you dress. But I do understand what you want, master. You want things to be the way they once were. And maybe, that is why you are feeling this way. A sudden strike of regret, could it be?'

Ciel frowned. 'Regret?' he muttered. 'The Phantomhive family does not regret anything.'

'Of course not, Master. What does a butler know of his master's feelings anyway? Especially a Demon butler.'

A dust of silence crowded the room, leaving Ciel to continue second-guessing himself and the choices he had made in his past.

'Well, Master. I think it is time for bed, don't you agree?'

'Yes. I think it is about time I retire for the evening.'


	6. Chapter 6

'Is it time, Sebastian?'

'Yes, Lady Amanda. Your revenge will be carried out tonight.'

'So will yours…'

'I am not seeking revenge more than I am seeking freedom, my lady.'

'Well…let's get this over with. If I am going to die tonight, I would like to do it quickly.'

'Yes…My master.'

Amanda Phantomhive

Chapter 6- His butler, betrays

The night was quiet. All that could be heard was a slight drift of wind swaying in threw the windows. It was tranquil, but for Ciel, not very peaceful. The sounds that were often heard were Sebastian walking down the corridor, preparing for the new day ahead.

But tonight, it was too quiet. Something didn't seem right. Ciel lay awake with his head turned to his dresser, where his blue ring sparkled with the moonlight's glow. His eyes soon began to feel heavy and weak.

Blinking a few times, he soon managed to keep his eyes closed.

Without warning, Ciel was awoken by the sound of glass breaking down stairs. His eyes swung open as he lied there listening for Sebastian to check what had happened. But nothing…not a peep, not even the sound of a broom sweeping up the shattered glass.

'What is going on?' Ciel whispered to himself. 'Not even a Demon can be this quiet, can they?'

For a short moment, it was quiet once again…again, all that could be heard was the sound of the wind, coming in threw the windows.

Suddenly, another glass smashed on the floor down stairs. And another, and once again.

The sound of hundreds of glasses being smashed to the floor.

'ALRIGHT! That is it, it is probably a dog that got into the mansion!'

Ciel swung the covers off and hurried out of bed. Furiously, he marched out of his room and headed down the long hallway to the stairs.

The sounds of shattering glass got louder as he made it down the first few steps.

Suspiciously, Ciel began to realize that the shattering glass was not an accident, nor was it a dog.

'Sebastian! Where are you? What is going on down there?' he called. But again, there was no reply. Just the sound of breaking glasses everywhere.

Finally, Ciel reached the last step. He noticed glass everywhere and was careful as he tried to cross threw it as he made his way over to the dinning area, where the noises were coming from.

The darkness made it hard for Ciel to see what was going on, until finally, a candle was lit…

Ciel's eyes widened at the view.

'S-Sebastian?'

The sight of Sebastian deliberately pushing plates and tea cups off the kitchen shelf made Ciel confused and afraid to ask 'why?'

Laughter came from a dark corner of the room. Ciel turned his head and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Another light was then lit in the dark corner, presenting the same petite figure that arrived only a day ago.

'A-Amanda Conyard?' Ciel stuttered. 'What is the meaning of this!'

Amanda's chuckles started to die down. But she still had a soulless gaze and a sly grin on her face.

'haven't we already agreed that you would call me, Mandie? Ciel Phantomhive?'

Ciel was left speechless. 'H-How-

Amanda shook her head with pity. 'Poor little Ciel, so confused, so helpless. Your lost without your butler, aren't you?'

'Sebastian, what is going on? What about all the mess?'

Amanda laughed some more. She walked towards Ciel and in the dead silence; all that was heard was the sound of her high heels, trotting closer and closer.

Ciel attempted to back away, but was stopped by a wall behind him.

'See my dress, Ciel?'

Ciel looked down at her fancy pink dress that fluttered past her ankles. It was familiar to him, he had seen it somewhere before.

'Remind you of something?'

Ciel didn't answer; he was still trying to imagine where he had seen it before.

'it's the same dress you wore to that ball. Don't you remember? I bet you looked extremely pretty in it.'

Ciel gasped. 'How did you know about that!'

'Sebastian told me.'

Ciel frowned at Sebastian who was still wearing a grin on his face.

'wow, we really do look a lot alike, don't we Ciel?' Amanda exclaimed.

Ciel turned back to Amanda and for a moment, stood there in shock.

'y-your…I' Ciel couldn't seem to find the right words. His flashback took him back to the day he met Amanda.

'Mandie suits my face more, don't you think?' it echoed.

'She reminds me of someone I once knew.'

't-that person…the person you have a resemblance to, the person I used to know…it's me.'

'Do you understand now, Ciel?'

'Huh?'

'…it's nice to finally meet you in person, dearest brother!'


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda Phantomhive

Chapter 7- His butler, Disobeys

'Brother?' Ciel tried to understand. 'I'm nothing of the sort! I am simply an only child, destined to take on the Phantomhive responsibilities my father had left before me. I have no brother, I have no sister! You are a confused little girl; you must have me mistaken for someone else!'

'London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…' Amanda sung with a smile.

A small giggle escaped Amanda's mouth before she took a seat at the dinning table behind her.

'That song haunts you now…doesn't it Ciel? It follows you everywhere you go. Much like mother's and father's death…it's much like a sad song, the sorrow in the song makes you want to cry…but it is also stuck in the back of your mind forever.'

Amanda took a rose from the vase sitting on the table and placed it behind Sebastian's ear.

'I have never forgotten about mother's and father's death…but pain doesn't consume me when I think of it, only a smile on my face.'

Amanda slammed her hands down hard on the dinning table, causing the floor to shake.

'Mother and father were nothing but useless rodents!'

'You shut your mouth!' Ciel defended his parents.

With a slight chuckle, Amanda turned to Sebastian.

'Why aren't you saying anything, Sebastian?'

Sebastian smiled. 'I only speak when my master tells me to, of course.'

'Sebastian! I order you, kill her!' yelled Ciel.

But Sebastian didn't obey. He stood there as still and as calm as he did before.

'S-Sebastian?'

'there has been a slight change of plans, Ciel.' Amanda spoke up. 'I bet you're confused right now. 'Why won't Sebastian listen to me?' you are probably asking yourself.'

Amanda grabbed Ciel's collar and lifted him up on the wall.

Ciel grunted as his head hit it in an instant.

'W-who are you, R-really?' asked Ciel.

'I've already told you, silly. I am and forever will be, Amanda Phantomhive…no matter how badly our parents try to erase my name.'

'W-what are you talking about?'

'You were not the first born under the name of Phantomhive. I was…I loved my parents, and I thought they loved me. But on my second birthday, it was announced that mother was pregnant…with a son. The child they had always wanted…a young Phantomhive boy, was finally being presented to them. But what were they going to do with the unwanted daughter? The screw up, THE MISTAKE!'

Tears fell from Amanda's eyes as she struggled to finish her story.

'They sent me to live in an orphanage! And for 2 more years of my life, I was miserable. The children there had horrible things done to them by the leader of the orphanage! I included…but one day, hope was brought back to me. I was adopted by a wealthy family who were unable to have children….The Conyard family. But, I ran away. Trying to find my way back to my old home…but when I arrived, no one remembered me. I was forgotten…I wasn't even a memory anymore. Though, I remember seeing your face. You were smiling…you had everything. I just wanted the same as you had, so I returned to the Conyard mansion. And there my parents were, crying because they couldn't find me. They gave me everything that was taken away from me and so much more.'

'So then W-why did you come back now?' Ciel wondered.

'Isn't it clear yet? I want revenge Ciel. I want to take away everything you took from me!'

'My family was taken from me years ago! What could you possibly take from me now!'

Amanda tilted her head and smiled. 'Your life.'


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda Phantomhive

Chapter 8- His butler, Contracted

'Take my life?' Ciel chuckled. 'Don't waste your time. I can not be killed so easily. Especially not anymore.'

'I'm aware of your little demon transformation, Ciel. But I don't believe u have heard of the demon sword. It was the same sword used to kill the demon Claude in the demon sanctuary. Don't be confused by its name, Ciel. Though it is called the 'demon sword' it is used against demons and not for them.'

Ciel frowned at Amanda as she pulled a large, strange looking sword from under the floral of her dress. 'Don't worry, Ciel. I won't use it on you, not just yet. Death isn't really death at all without a great amount of pain now is it, Ciel?'

'I've had enough of your games, Amanda. Sebastian! Listen to me now, end the girl!'

'I'm sorry, Ciel. But I only take orders from my master.' Sebastian replied.

'What?'

Amanda started to giggle out loud. 'Your so cute when your scared, Ciel. You're just like a little lost puppy dog, so helpless without your butler.'

'That's enough foolishness, Sebastian! Do as I say!'

'I'm afraid I can no longer help you. I have a new master now. And I will obey anything she asks of me.'

'how can this be?'

'you're a bit slow, don't you think, Ciel? Don't you see? We're in a contract now.'

Amanda took off her long black glove to revile a blue glowing symbol on the palm of her right hand.

He gasped. Ciel looked behind Amanda at his reflection in the vase behind her. There, a pink eye starred back at him.

'this cannot be! I still have my contract symbol on my eye! A Demon can not be in a contract with two humans at once!'

'hmmm.' Sebastian spoke up. 'I'm afraid he's right. A demon cannot be in a contract with two humans at once. It's against the rules.'

'Well, then, Sebastian.' Amanda smiled. 'You know what to do, don't you?'

'Indeed I do, my lady.'

Amanda pointed furiously towards Ciel's eye. 'Break the contract!' she ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda Phantomhive

Chapter 9- His butler, ordered

'Break the contract!'

Sebastian ran towards Ciel with a determined eye. He pulled knives and forks from his gloves and flicked them straight towards Ciel's face. Ciel was able to duck just in time. The knives and forks hit the back wall, causing cracks to form and eventually break it into large pieces, and causing the kitchen to shake.

Amanda began to sing once again. 'London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down my fair lady.'

Sebastian paused for a moment and looked over at his knives and forks, stuck to the pieces of the broken wall.

'It looks like I'm out of ammunition. Excuse me for a moment as I fetch some new equipment'

Sebastian casually walked into the kitchen taking some new tools from the kitchen draws.

'Hmmm. It looks like we are all out of knives and forks…will spoons do?'

Ciel's eyes widened as he gasped. Ciel ran from the dinning room in an attempt to escape Sebastian and his orders to kill him.

Ciel mistakenly ran up the stairs towards his bed room. But was quickly stopped by a spoon hitting the wall, inches away from his head. Ciel gasped once again. He slowly turned his head to see Sebastian making his way up the stairs.

Sebastian sighed. 'Why must humans make such an attempt to escape their deaths? Once the reapers book has been written for you to die, there is no changing the records.'

'L-leave me alone Sebastian.'

'I'd never have thought to hear you say that, Ciel. After every time you'd call me over to save your life.'

'That's because usually you aren't trying to end my life! You have betrayed our contract, Sebastian. Your sworn duty was to serve me and keep me safe, but now you deserve nothing but to bow your head in shame.'

'Well, Ciel. That would usually be the case, if it weren't for our contract already been broken. You had promised me your soul once I had helped you completed your revenge. I had held up my promise, hadn't I? And now, you can no longer hold up yours.'

Sebastian noticed a tear slide from Ciel's pink eye. Sebastian took a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe Ciel's tear away. 'Make the most of that eye. I'm afraid I can not let it remain inside your head for much longer.'

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian using the handkerchief to clean one of the spoons he was holding.

'It has been an honor serving you, Ciel Phantomhive. Now, keep your eye open or it will only hurt more.'

Sebastian pulled Ciel up on the wall for a clear shot of his right eye.

Sebastian lifted the spoon just above his head, readying for a bloody explosion after he had torn Ciel's eye from his sockets. In that same moment, Ciel felt this heart stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda Phantomhive

Chapter 10-

In an instant, time managed to speed up once again. Sebastian violently forced the spoon inside the corner of Ciel's eye, slicing the side of his eye ball completely. Blood gushed out in a messy explosion, almost immediately. Screams of pain escaped from deep in side Ciel's throat. His hands quaking from the jolt of pain educing agony

The tears Ciel then cried were infested with blood streaks that fell onto his lips, allowing him to taste the flavor of his own insides.

Sebastian removed the spoon carefully away from his eye, just to have a taste of the blood, stained all over it. Sebastian slowly licked up the spoon handle to feel the flavors of his master's body on his tongue. 'Once, this taste would have been appealing to me. Over whelming me with pleasure…but now, it is almost tasteless.'

Ciel struggled to breathe as Sebastian shoved the spoon back inside Ciel's eye, increasing the pain more than it had before. With the pain, so intense, Ciel managed to wrap his hands around Sebastian's neck, attempting to suffocate him, forcing him to let go of the spoon. But Sebastian was used to such reduced limit to breathe, especially when it meant completing his duty and to then experience the delight of a soul wrapped around his taste buds.

With a twist of his wrist, Sebastian dug the spoon further into the back of Ciel's eye, digging out the skin holding his eye inside his skull. It was harder than it sounded; the blood that never ended seemed to be blocking the eye, disallowing Sebastian to detach it from his socket.

More screams departed from Ciel's throat, the pain was taking control of his own voice.

Amanda stepped out from behind the shadows. 'Blood and gore is pouring down, pouring down, pouring down, blood and gore is pouring down, dearest Ciel.' She giggled.

'St-stop it Sebastian! Stop!' Ciel screamed.

Finally, with one last tug, the sound of snapping, and blood staining the colour red all over Ciel's body, Sebastian stole Ciel's eye away, erasing any trace of a contract made with Sebastian.

Ciel fell to the floor, rolling around in pain with his own blood. The cry of misery was the only thing that could be heard in the mansion. It over powered the winds calling and Amanda's lullaby.

'This pain, the pain educed on you on now is nothing at all compared to the pain I suffered the day you were born. But I offer you Mersey. I can make your pain stop, Ciel. It can end. That's a gift I was offered too. The Conyard family ended my pain when they took me in their arms and told me I was their daughter. Tonight, I will end your suffering. But for it to end, you will have to make a sacrifice….your life, Ciel. Is all I ask. In return, you will rest peacefully for eternity.' Amanda offered her hand out for Ciel.

'J-just kill me!' he screamed.

With a smile, Amanda bowed her head. 'As you wish, Ciel Phantomhive.'

Amanda lifted the demon sword she carried, above her head and swallowed back her spit. 'And now, finally, Ciel…' she finished. 'You are FREE!'

Amanda plunged the sword threw his heart, leaving what's left of his blood flowing out of his body, turning itself into the shape of the symbol he once wore on his eye. A white glow, circled around his body, forcing his memories to appear in flashbacks.

His life quite literally, flashed before his eyes.

And then, without warning, the glow disappeared along with what was left of Ciel's life.

'…it's over. He is free. So are you now, Sebastian.'

'Yes, but how could I quite possibly leave now without finishing our bargain?'

'Oh, right…you want my soul. I bet you don't even care how tasteless it is. You have gone so long without a soul, that anything could taste good to you.'

'I do still have high expectations, but yes, right now, my hunger could be soothed by any soul.'

'I see…then I guess, it is my time to die.'

'Indeed.'

'Just please…be gentle. I have taken enough pain in this lifetime. I can not handle any more.'

Sebastian bowed before his current master.

'Yes, My lady.'

…..Amanda's flashback.

'not many days ago, I felt the same way I had felt everyday of my life, happy…yet so very empty. The scare my parents had left on me, just couldn't ever be healed. But one day, out of no where. A man in a black-tale coat, stood before me outside my father's bank. He offered me a deal, a deal that would help both me, and Sebastian. He introduced himself as the Phantomhive butler. his name was familiar to me, and I knew, this was the moment I had been waiting for all my life. The moment, of Ciel Phantomhive's death. And though, I got what I wanted….all that I asked for. I still feel so empty, maybe even more empty then before…much like a hallow tree.

I guess that is just how the Phantomhive family is destined to be, though. Once we think we have it all…we realize it's nothing at all what we wanted. Both me, and Ciel realized that too late…

As I said,

That's just how we are destined to be…

The Phantomhive family…'


End file.
